hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6 (Meteor Garden 2018)
Episode 6 (第六集) of the 2018 drama, ''Meteor Garden'' aired after episode five on July 11, 2018. It will be followed by episode seven on July 16. The episode featured Blake Abbie as Thomas. Dong Shan Cai loses a card game to Dao Ming Si, who orders her to treat him to lunch. She decides to ignore him, but shows up four hours later. Searching for a place to eat, they accidentally get stuck in an elevator. Plot The F4 finally issue a challenge to Dong Shan Cai and Chen Qing He, after having sent a Joker card nearly a month prior. Dao Ming Si allows them to set the rules since they cannot play bridge, so Qing He suggests they compare hands. Shan Cai nervously picks a card, the ace of hearts. Feng Mei Zuo easily picks the ace of spades. Qing He accuses him of cheating and shuffles the cards, hiding one in his pocket. Mei Zuo is able to name all the cards, including the one in Qing He's pocket. Shan Cai admits defeat and asks Si what does he want. After Mei Zuo and Xi Men Yan take Qing He away, Si tells Shan Cai to treat him to dinner. That night, Si texts Shan Cai the time and place to meet. She becomes annoyed and decides not to go. The following day, she goes shopping with her mother. When it starts to rain, she starts to worry about Si and goes to meet him. She is surprised to Si, who hugs her. He asks her why she is late and she insists that she never agreed in the first place. They then leave to look for a place to eat. Shan Cai checks several cheap places, but they are all closed. They enter an elevator, which they realize too late is broken. As both of their phones are broken, they have no choice but to wait. Si suddenly appears to be leaning in to kiss Shan Cai, though he actually falls to the floor. She fells his forehead and realizes that he has a fever. Shan Cai lays his head on her lap and wraps her coat around him. A few hours later, Si and Shan Cai wake up. He apologizes, saying the situation is his fault. Si confides in her about not seeing his mother for two years and his dad's death. Shan Cai mentions that he must be very "lonely". She admits fault for their predicament and asks how she could make it up. Si leans in for a kiss for real this time. At the last second, some workers open the elevator and Shan Cai runs out. Shan Cai's parents are contacting the police about their missing daughter, when she arrives at home. They are mad until she explains about the elevator and her phone being broken. Her mother gives her phone to Shan Cai for the time being. The next day, Qing He and Li Zhen are worried about how Si punished Shan Cai. They do not get the chance to ask her until the end of class. Si shows up in the classroom to return her coat. When she hesitates to take it, Si places it around her neck. Rumors of them dating begin to circulate, after someone snaps a photo of this interaction. Jiang Bai He and Li Xin Hui decide to friends with Shan Cai now. They invite her and Li Zhen for a girls night. That night, the four girls go a night club, where Xin Hui mentions Shan Cai dating Si. She insists that he is not her boyfriend. A drunk Shan Cai then wanders over to the piano. She mistakes the pianist, Thomas, for Hua Ze Lei and leans on his shoulder. The next morning, she wakes up in a hotel and finds Thomas's note. She calls him at school, but hangs up when she sees Si. He surprises her by giving her a new coat. After class, she receives a call from Thomas, who is at Ming De to see her. Cast and characters Other *Dao Ming Feng *Liu Shu Guest roles *Blake Abbie (Thomas) Notes *Episode six covers chapters twenty-one through twenty-four of Boys Over Flowers. References See also External links * Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Meteor Garden (2018) Category:Meteor Garden (2018) episodes